


i was hoping i could get lost in your paradise

by swineflou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Party Planning, Pining, Post Infinity War, Reader is Peter’s best friend, Sort Of, Tony Stark is Fatherly, Vaginal Sex, but not overly so, i have no idea why steve isn’t in this lmao, infinity war who?, oh my god these idiots are so bad at talking about their feelings without being weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swineflou/pseuds/swineflou
Summary: “So you’re sure that it’s okay that I’m here?” Your eyebrows raise, your hand tightening on the grip of your backpack strap.“Relax.” Peter shakes his head. “Pretty much anything goes around here. Besides, there’s like, five thousand spare rooms. No one’s gonna even notice that you’re here, trust me.”——Rule number one: when Peter says “trust me”, you know shit’s going down.AKA: reader and peter are best friends. reader has a thing for a super soldier. it be like that sometimes.





	i was hoping i could get lost in your paradise

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw so it’s been a minute since I posted something!! I don’t actually know where this one came from lol. 
> 
> Title from lost in Japan by Shawn mendes

“So you’re sure that it’s okay that I’m here?” Your eyebrows raise, your hand tightening on the grip of your backpack strap.

 

“Relax.” Peter shakes his head. “Pretty much anything goes around here. Besides, there’s like, five thousand spare rooms. No one’s gonna even notice that you’re here, trust me.”

 

—————

So yeah.

 

You’ve known Peter for long enough to know when he says, “relax, trust me,” that you know you’re fucked.

 

For the most part, you stick to either your room or Peter’s.

 

You’re virtually undetected for nearly two weeks.

 

How the fuck you’ve managed to do that is really beyond you.

 

It’s when you’re sneaking into the ridiculously sized kitchen upstairs (Peter had let it slip that there’s always cheesecake in the upstairs fridge, and cheesecake is your favourite) at three twelve in the fucking morning that you’re finally caught.

 

You don’t see him at first, but you see a glint in the dim fridge light that has you reaching for the knife holder.

 

The unknown person has the same idea, and in an instant, you’re pinned against the counter, your arms behind your back.

 

“Who are you?” His low voice grits out.

 

You let out a startled squeak, your heartbeat pounding in your chest as you finally have the bravery to look up at your attacker.

 

Long brown hair is tied in a haphazard ponytail, strands falling in his face and his steely blue eyes stare menacingly at you.

 

“Pet-PETER!” You manage to cry out before you feel the cold metal of the man’s strange prosthetic hand on your mouth.

 

“I said, who the _fuck_ are you?” The man spits, pushing you harder against the counter, the granite edge digging into your lower back.

 

“What the fuck is going on up here?” A tired voice asks from the entryway, causing both of you to look.

 

The man holding you against the counter swallows thickly and looks to the other man.

 

“Mr. Stark,” his voice sounds tense. “I just got back from the gym to get a drink and I saw someone in here. I don’t know who this is.”

 

“Let her go, Frosty. She looks like she’s gonna piss herself. She’s just a kid.”

 

Frosty’s hard features glare at you one more time before releasing his strong grasp on you.

 

You let out a breath of relief and carefully step away from Frosty, rubbing at your wrists.

 

“Sit down, kid. You’re not off the hook. Barnes, go wake up Parker. Think we need to have a few words.”

 

“Sir, I think I could go get Pet-“

 

“Ahh, so you _are_ with Peter.” The man interrupts, glancing at Frosty and nodding to him.

 

“Uhm, yeah?” You don’t want to rat Peter out, but you can’t really help it.

 

You sit down on one of the barstools, glancing nervously at the man.

 

Oh god.

 

It clicks as you stare at him.

 

Tony fucking Stark.

 

You woke Tony fucking Stark up at three in the goddamn morning.

 

You’re such an idiot.

 

“Mr. Stark, I’m so sorry!” You manage to gasp out, eyes wide and pleading.

 

“Wha’s happenin’?” Peter’s sleepy voice interrupts you further.

 

“Ah, Mr. Parker. So nice of you to join us. Please have a seat. I was just trying to figure out who your friend is and why I wasn’t alerted of her presence. Did you get clearance from FRIDAY?”

 

“No.” Peter mumbles, plopping down in the seat next to you. “She’s my friend.” He starts out.

 

“Cool, we got that. So why are you hiding some secret girl away?”

 

“If I may...” you cut Peter off before he can say anything. “It’s uhm, my fault. I got kicked out of my dad’s house so uh, Peter said I could crash here for a bit until I found another place to live.”

 

Tony looks at you, and then to Peter for a moment, before looking back to you.

 

“And this was just today? Is that why you’re ransacking my fridge?”

 

You feel your cheeks heat up in shame as you look down at your lap, picking at your cuticles.

 

“She’s been here for like two weeks.” You look over at Peter who has his head in his arms.

 

“ _Two_ _weeks_?” You swear Tony’s eyebrowsshoot up into his hairline. “You’ve been here for _two_ _weeks_?” He rounds on you now.

 

You nod sheepishly, chewing on the inside of your cheek.

 

You’re just as surprised as he is, really. You don’t quite know how you’ve managed to sneak around like you have.

 

“Jesus Christ, kid.” He mumbles, rubbing at his temples. “Look, it’s three am. I have a meeting at eight thirty, so I’m gonna let this slide for now. Parker, go back to bed. You’ve got school in the morning. And _you_ -“ he points to you. “I dunno what it is you do, but if you could just say your name, FRIDAY will program it and you’ll have unrestricted access to most of the compound.”

 

“Wait...” your eyebrows furrow. “So you’re not like, kicking me out or anything?”

 

“Uh, do you want to be? You want me to be one of those grouchy old guys who yells at you to get off of their lawn?”

 

“Uhm, no?” You don’t mean for it to come out as a question.

 

“Christ...” Tony mumbles. “Just say your name. And be clear about it.”

 

You say your name a bit loudly, jumping in surprise when it echoes back by a smooth accented voice.

 

“FRIDAY, let her go wherever Parker can go.”

 

“Affirmative, boss. Shouldn’t you be in bed? You’ve got that meeting in the morning.”

 

“Right.” Tony claps his hands together. “Parker, bed. Me, bed. Barnes, calm down.We’ve established she’s not a threat. You,” He points to you again. “Go about your business. Sorry about Barnes, he gets a little paranoid.”

 

What the fuck.

 

“Oh yeah, and after my meeting, we’re gonna have a little chit chat. So... goodnight!”

 

You barely have time to process anything before Tony Stark has left, Peter sleepily trailing after him.

 

What the absolute _fuck_.

 

Your left in the kitchen with this Barnes man.

 

He’s still eyeing you warily, a faint whirring sound coming from the juncture of his arm and shoulder.

 

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” He says finally.

 

“I didn’t mean to scare _you_. I mean, this isn’t even my place.” You laugh a bit breathily, your heart still thudding rapidly.

 

“Normally FRIDAY tells me if there’s anyone in the room and who it is and uhm, yeah. Just like, a security thing.”

 

You nod slowly to yourself. “Got it.”

 

He’s looking at you funny, and you extend your hand out to him.

 

You introduce yourself to him, and he cocks his head before telling you that his name is James, but he goes by Bucky.

 

“Holy shit.” You blurt out. “Bucky Barnes! Oh my god, dude. You’re like, an icon. I’ve written like, ten essays about you.”

 

Bucky’s eyes widen slightly, his eyebrows furrowing. “You... wrote essays about me?”

 

“Yeah! Man, oh my god. You’re like, one of my biggest heroes!” You grin. “Sorry, I’m like, totally making a fool out of myself, but holy shit. You’re a legend. I’m a huge fan. You’re amazing.”

 

“Uhm... thanks?” Bucky rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

 

“Sorry, that was super weird. Sometimes I get so nervous that I have no idea what I’m saying anymore and stuff just comes out like word vomit. But really, you’re amazing. And you’re really uhm, cool in person. It’s so cool to actually see you in person.

 

“Your arm is sick, by the way. I read all about how King T’challa rebuilt it for you after- well ah, after the whole Tony thing. And if it means anything, I never thought you’d have bombed the UN.”

 

Jesus fucking Christ, you need to shut up.

 

Just stop talking.

 

“Shuri.” Is what Bucky says in response to that.

 

 _What_?

 

“Shuri is the one who built it. She’s the princess.”

 

“Right.” You huff out a laugh, cheeks burning again when you see Bucky just staring at you with a puzzled look on his face. “I’m gonna go to bed. Goodnight. Nice meeting you!”

 

—————-

So after your embarrassing encounter with Bucky Barnes, you try to avoid him at all costs.

 

Actually, you try to avoid most everyone except for Peter.

 

The Avengers that you’ve met have been pretty nice to you.

 

Tony Stark insists that you stay as long as you need to after your little meeting with him, which is odd, considering how he caught you in the middle of complaining about him to Peter.

 

He didn’t really say anything of it, though, but you’ve learned to bite your tongue when you’re outside of your room.

 

He set you up with a more official room, and he’s let you make it your own.

 

It’s nice, and it’s right across from Peter’s, so you have frequent sleepovers.

 

You’ve met Wanda, who’s a bit quiet, but very sweet nonetheless.

 

You almost got killed by Natasha, but almost immediately after that, she was ruffling your hair and calling you cute.

 

Your favourite by far, though, was Sam Wilson.

 

The dude was loud mouthed and foul, and you loved it. You shared the same sense of humor, and you both loved picking on Peter.

 

So yeah, your life at the Avengers Compound was an interesting one.

 

It wasn’t that you were a hermit, you actually really enjoyed the other Avengers’ company quite a lot.

 

You just... really couldn’t bring yourself to face Bucky again.

 

“Hey, kiddo.” Tony interrupts your thoughts, taking a seat in the recliner across from the couch.

 

“Hello, Mr. Stark.” You say politely, your palms starting to sweat.

 

“So, I’m just gonna cut to the chase, yeah? As you know, I’ve been pretty busy, so I haven’t had time to snoop on you.”

 

Your eyebrows raise, but you say nothing.

 

“So I finally got around to it. Made some calls, did some digging, and I’m quite impressed. Graduated almost top of your class a couple years ago, President of the drama club, a member of the NHS, student council. Pretty impressive if I must say so myself.

 

“For being that much of a do-gooder, you’re not much of a kiss ass. I admire that.”

 

“Uhm, thank you?” Your cheeks flush slightly as you pick at your nails.

 

You’re embarrassed that he snooped on you, but most of that was public record.

 

“And I really gotta say, you’re one hell of a writer.”

 

Your hair stands on end at this, knowing the direction that the conversation is going in.

 

“You seem to have quite a thing for a certain ex-assassin.”

 

“Mr. Stark, with all due respect, I uhm, he was one of the people we had to choose from and uhm, after the first one, it was always easiest to talk about him. Uh, write about him I mean.”

 

“Uh huh.” He says slowly, the corners of his lips quirking up. “Got it.”

 

Got it?

 

What the fuck does that mean?

 

“Well its a good thing you’re with Parker then, huh?”

 

“What?” Your eyebrows furrow. “What is that supposed to mean?”

 

“You two aren’t as slick as you think you are. I know you sneak into his room almost every night, and you’re awake until the wee hours of the morning.”

 

“What? _No_. No no no no. You’ve really got it all wrong-“

 

“I don’t blame you, really! He’s a cute kid. Pretty smart too. And he’s nice. I think you two make a really nice couple. Plus, y’know, he’s got that whole spider thing, and I know what skin-tight spandex can do to a person.”

 

“Tony.” You say firmly, cheeks burning with embarrassment. “Before you make an even bigger ass out of yourself, I’m begging you to stop. I’m _not_ with Peter. Not like that.”

 

Tony narrows his eyes slightly, like he doesn’t quite believe you, but then something inside of him clicks, and his face rests into a smirk.

 

“Ahhh, of course not. I get it, kiddo. You don’t have to explain anything else to me.”

 

What... the fuck.

 

“Anyways. So, I didn’t want to just make it known that I’ve been keeping tabs on you, I actually wanted to get your input on something. So it’s not a secret that Parker’s graduating soon.

 

“I wanna throw him a little party. Y’know, to celebrate his accomplishment or whatever. Not that graduating high school is the most impressive thing he’s ever done, but I think-“

 

“It’d be nice to do something normal for him.” You finish, smiling. “He’s all about the normal thing.”

 

“Exactly.” Tony snaps his fingers. “So, I’ve already talked to May, and she’s got the general stuff done. Invites, date, all that jazz. I’m gonna get a caterer, but I think it’d be nice if we did some decorating. Make the place look nice.” He gestures to the space around you, and you quirk an eyebrow.

 

The place is already immaculate, but you decide to humor him.

 

“So why don’t you get some decorators to come in?”

 

“Because Pete’s all about normal. So we wanna give it a personal touch. I think you should do it.”

 

“Why me?” You laugh. “I mean, no offense, but out of everyone, why’d you pick me?”

 

“Because you know him best.” He says, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

 

He does have a point.

 

“Okay, yeah, fine. I can handle decorations. But I can’t do it by myself. I’m gonna need at least one other person to help.”

 

“Don’t worry. I’m on it.”

 

The way he says that makes your stomach churn.

 

—————-

Which brings you to three and a half weeks later.

 

Peter’s off with Ned and Michelle on a trip to Disney World, and you’re waiting in one of Stark’s fancy company SUVs for your decorating partner.

 

You’d drilled all of the friends you’d made, and none of them seem to have any idea who it was going to be.

 

You’re checking your snapchat for more vacation pictures from Peter when the car door opens, making you jump.

 

Oh god. Oh god oh god _oh_ _god_.

 

Please god no.

 

Bucky’s face is slightly startled as he looks at you, before he offers you a small smile.

 

“So we meet again, huh?”

 

“Yeah.” You say a bit breathily.

 

God, he looks amazing.

 

He’s got on a pair of grey jeans, ripped at the knees, and a black Star Wars shirt that seems to be at least a size too small for him, hugging his broad chest.

 

His hair is tied back messily, another hair tie around his right wrist.

 

“Guess we’re the decorating committee then?”

 

You nod your head, swallowing thickly.

 

Your cheeks involuntarily heat up as you take one more look at him, before glancing out the window.

 

“Cool.” He says awkwardly, drumming his fingers on his thigh.

 

Your knee shakes as the driver takes you to the nearest town, finding the party store.

 

“Hey,” Bucky’s voice startles you out of the uncomfortable silence. “So I’ve been meaning to talk to you, actually. You’re surprisingly hard to find.”

 

“Me?” You ask incredulously.

 

It’s not that you’re hard to find, you’ve just been trying to avoid him since the awkward encounter the first night you met.

 

Of course you’ve seen him, though.

 

Had a few short, weird conversations over breakfast.

 

He even invited you to the gym with him and Sam once.

 

You’d declined, but got the wrath from Sam after.

 

You have a feeling though, that this is going to be the weirdest conversation.

 

“So I read one of those essays you said you wrote about me.”

 

Oh god.

 

Oh dear fucking god.

 

“Look, I know they’re kind of embarrassing, I sound like some weird fan girl-“

 

“No, not at all! I just uhm...” he scratches the back of his neck and looks down at his lap. “I wanted to thank you for them. I’m glad not everyone sees me as a bad guy.”

 

“You’re not a bad guy, Bucky.” You frown, moving to rest your hand on top of the metal one that’s resting on top of his thigh.

 

The fingers twitch slightly at the sensation of your warm skin against the cool vibranium.

 

“It was nice to read, really. I’ve seen the other stuff that’s been written about me, and uhm, I dunno. It was just kinda cool for me to read something that was written by an outsider. Like, not a reporter or something, that was sympathetic.” He shrugs, and you can see the pink in his cheeks, like he’s embarrassed to say it.

 

“Sorry, now I’m the one making an idiot out of myself.” He laughs lightly, and you shake your head quickly.

 

“No, you’re not!” You insist. “You’re like, amazing. For everything you’ve been through, and now you’re still here, standing tall. It’s really cool.”

 

“Thanks...” Bucky looks at you sheepishly through his lashes, and your heart flutters.

 

“Yeah.” You say a bit breathily, and you’re stuck in silence again.

 

“So... Star Wars, huh?” You ask after a bit, and he raises his eyebrows, a small smile making its way on his lips.

 

“Yeah.” He laughs out, shrugging. “S’okay.”

 

“Oh come on. You don’t have to be embarrassed to like it.” You grin a bit teasingly at him. “When the last movie came out, I dressed up and ended up on the local news.”

 

“You did not.” His mouth drops open, eyes widening almost comically.

 

“I did!” You laugh, scrolling through your phone a bit to find the video.

 

“Oh my god.” He laughs out, shaking his head. “That is incredible! Oh my god, that’s so wild.”

 

“So yeah, I’d pretty much say that’s my proudest achievement.” You grin, shrugging.

 

The car comes to a halt, and you tell the driver that you’ll be a couple of hours, and that you’ll call when you’re done.

 

Bucky raises his eyebrows slightly, but stays quiet as he climbs out of the car.

 

“You’re part of the team now, huh?” He laughs lightly as you two walk into the party store.

 

You shrug, face heating up a bit.

 

“Without the muscles and whatnot, sure.” You laugh lightly.

 

“Pretty sure Stark set us up to do this on purpose.” He says as he picks some streamers and tosses them into the cart.

 

“Oh yeah?” You laugh lightly, raising your eyebrows.

 

Obviously he did.

 

Because Stark is a crafty bastard.

 

And he knows you have a poorly concealed crush on Bucky.

 

So yeah. You definitely know he did.

 

“Yeah. I mean, he loves to eavesdrop, so he probably did it to try and embarrass you.”

 

(Or maybe Tony overheard him talking to Sam about how cute he thinks you are and how he wanted to get to know you better, but probably not that, right?)

 

“Sounds like Tony.” You laugh, nodding.

 

—————-

So you have a problem.

 

A big fucking super soldier sized problem.

 

After your little shopping trip with Bucky, things have been weird.

 

Not necessarily bad weird, but definitely weird.

 

They’re different now, because Bucky has wormed his way into being an integral part of your daily life.

 

He’s an early riser, like you, so you two eat breakfast together almost every day.

 

You’ve also started tagging along to the gym with him and Sam, which is fucking weird.

 

You never usually go to the gym.

 

So yeah. Things are definitely weird.

 

You notice a shift in Bucky’s behavior too.

 

He smiles a little brighter, and he doesn’t seem as on edge anymore.

 

It’s weird, but it’s a nice change.

 

And now, you’re up on a tall ladder, with Bucky holding onto it.

 

“Just a little higher!” He jabs.

 

“Bucky, shut up.” You laugh breathlessly, stretching your arms out as far as they can possibly go. “I can’t go any higher!”

 

“I believe in you, stretch those little arms out!” He grins teasingly.

 

“Fuck off.” You laugh out, tossing the extra roll of streamers at him. “Who’s dumb ass idea was it to get the short person to hang up the streamers? You should be up here doing this.”

 

“If I recall correctly, someone said that I should, and I quote, ‘keep my pretty, frosty ass on the ground.’”

 

“I swear to god.” You groan, cheeks burning. “I need to move the ladder over a little bit.”

 

“Fine. Then get off of it and move it over.”

 

“Are you kidding me? I’m all the way up here. It’s just easier for me to move it over. Let go of it.”

 

“No way. I’m not gonna be the reason you crack your head open.”

 

“I’m not gonna crack my head open. Now please let go so I can move it over.” You pout down at him, batting your eyelashes.

 

He looks torn for a moment, before he sighs and releases his grip.

 

You manoeuvre the ladder over, the metal contraption only wavering a bit.

 

“Ha! See? Escaped without a scratch.” You smile proudly at Bucky.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” He laughs lightly, gripping on the ladder again.

 

“Can you toss me the tape? I think I got it.”

 

It all happens so fast that you barely register it’s happened.

 

You lean too far back, losing your grip on the top rung, causing you to topple backwards.

 

Bucky calls out your name and lunges towards you, catching you easily in his arms.

 

Your chest heaves, heart beating rapidly against your ribcage as you clutch at Bucky’s shirt.

 

His steely eyes bore into yours, a worried crease between his brows.

 

“Are you okay?” He breathes, his face mere inches from yours.

 

You swallow thickly, looking deep into his eyes before you nod your head slowly.

 

Bucky’s tongue flicks out to wet his lips, and your breath catches in your throat.

 

Is he about to kiss you?

 

God, you want him to.

 

He makes a move to pull away, but you cup his jaw and press your lips to his instead.

 

Bucky’s breath hitches and his grip tightens on you.

 

Kissing him is like heaven.

 

His lips are warm, slightly chapped, and they taste sweet.

 

The kiss is sweet, slow, and there’s a little more behind it that you think will go unexplored.

 

You’re proven right when you feel him pull back.

 

You want to whine at the loss of contact, but Bucky’s staring at you funny, his chest rising a bit rapidly.

 

“I shouldn’t have done that.” He finally days after he sets you back on your feet.

 

“Bucky, wait-“ but your pleas fall on deaf ears, and Bucky quickly rushes out of the room, leaving you in stunned silence. 

 

—————-

It’s been two days since the whole kissing debacle, and Bucky’s avoided you at all costs.

 

He’s stopped coming to breakfast, and stopped coming to the gym with you and Sam.

 

The only good thing now, is that Peter is finally back from Florida, and the party is today.

 

“So you really kissed Bucky? Dude, that’s wild. To be honest, I’m jealous.” Peter had said when you first told him.

 

“Yeah, whatever, it was nice.” You huff, waving your hand dismissively. “Except now he won’t fucking _talk_ to me or anything.”

 

“Well he’s coming to the party, right? Why don’t you talk to him there?”

 

“Because that’s like, embarrassing.” You pout, crossing your arms over your chest.

 

“Oh my god.” Peter scrubs a hand down his face, shaking his head. “Listen. I have doting guests to attend to. So you better get over these boy problems and have a good time.” With that, Peter taps your cheek lightly and walks off, leaving you alone.

 

————-

“So you kissed her and now you just ditched her?” Sam raises unimpressed eyebrows at Bucky, his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“What was I supposed to do?” Bucky scoffs, feeling his cheeks heat up.

 

“Uh, I dunno, man. Maybe talk to her about your feelings? Instead of just being a pussy and running away. I thought you guys from the 40s were supposed to be polite and respect women.”

 

Bucky’s jaw clenches and he looks away. “I do respect women. It’s just... I haven’t really been in a real relationship before.”

 

“Wow. I’m so shocked.” Sam deadpans, snd Bucky could slap him.

 

“Dude.” Bucky glares at him.

 

“Look, I don’t get why you don’t just talk to her.”

 

“Because! She’s, she uh-“

 

“Yep. Uh huh. I’m done giving you relationship advice because you don’t listen.” Sam claps Bucky on the shoulder and just shrugs at him before walking off to mingle with the other guests.

 

God, he’s fucked.

 

————-

When he bumps into you, it’s completely unintentional.

 

You’re coming out of your room, having forgotten your gift for Peter in there, and Bucky’s just coming out of his.

 

Your eyes lock, and your chest feels tight.

 

It’s only been two days, but it feels like it’s been forever, and you miss him.

 

You miss the woody tang of his cologne, the little laugh he gives when you snap back at Sam.

 

You miss the press of his chest against your back when he adjusts your stance in the gym.

 

You miss his sleepy face in the kitchen at two am when he’s lazily chewing his cereal.

 

God, you’re fucked.

 

“Hey.” You finally break the silence, and he seems to startle at that.

 

“Hi.” He breathes out.

 

“Fun party.” You nod, picking at your cuticles.

 

“Guess so.” Bucky nods.

 

Right.

 

“Listen, I wanted to apologise... for uh, the other day.”

 

You raise your eyebrows and lean against your closed door.

 

“What about the other day? The kiss? Or the fact that you ran away and have been ignoring me?”

 

Bucky shifts uncomfortably, and you see his cheeks redden.

 

“The fact that I ignored you...” he scratches the back of his neck. “I’m not gonna apologise for the kiss because I’m not sorry about it.”

 

A breath escapes you and you nod, crossing your arms over your chest, your fingers involuntarily picking at the sleeve on your arm.

 

“I’m not sorry about the kiss either.”

 

“Cool.” He blurts out, looking you over briefly.

 

“What?” You laugh out, heat prickling beneath your skin. “Is that it?”

 

“Uhm, yeah? I think so.” Bucky laughs, running a hand through his hair.

 

“That doesn’t sound very convincing to me.” You grin at him.

 

He shifts under your gaze and shrugs.

 

“I heard a rumor about you, y’know.”

 

Bucky’s eyebrows raise and he looks at you across from the hall. “What rumor was that?”

 

“Sam told me that you like me.”

 

Fuck.

 

He’s caught.

 

Fuck. Fuck fuck _fuck_.

 

“Did he?” His voice wavers slightly.

 

You nod, pushing yourself off of the door you’re braced against as you slowly walk towards him.

 

“Is it true?” You ask a bit hopefully, lip caught between your teeth as you peer up at him through your lashes.

 

God, he’s fucked.

 

You’re so fucking beautiful, it hurts. It takes all he has in him not to pin you to the wall and kiss you senseless.

 

“Do you want it to be true?” Your face is centimetres away, and his hands linger at your hips.

 

“Doesn’t matter what I want.” You laugh a bit breathily. “Is it true, James?”

 

You see a shiver run through him, and you smirk to yourself.

 

“Yeah.” His breath comes out as a whisper, his eyes wide with emotion as he looks at you.

 

 

“Cool.” You blurt out, not quite sure where to go from here.

 

Bucky seems to take the hint from you, and he goes to say something, but he shuts up before words can come out, and instead he pressed his lips to yours.

 

The kiss is different from last time, this one feels more desperate, needy.

 

His grip tightens on your waist, but only just slightly as he pulls you to him, his tongue wasting no time prodding into your mouth.

 

You involuntarily wrap your arms around his neck, allowing his strong arms to lift you up like you’re nothing.

 

You let out a startled squeak as your legs loop around his waist, and he lets out a low chuckle against your mouth.

 

His hot, wet mouth presses open mouthed kisses down your jaw, and to your neck.

 

“Bucky.” You gasp out, head tipping back as you grip at his hair.

 

“Mmh?” He mumbles against your skin, hands sliding up the back of your shirt.

 

“As much as I’m enjoying this, we should probably take this somewhere private.” You suggest, your voice sounding foreign. “Don’t want anyone to find us.”

 

“Fuck, yeah.” Bucky laughs out, nodding as he runs a hand through his hair, setting you down.

 

You’re quick to open your door, and within an instant, Bucky’s got you pinned to your bed, arms above your head.

 

You’re having flashbacks to when you first met him, and heat floods downward as you remember his steely gaze, his strong grip on you.

 

“What are you thinking about, doll?” Bucky hums, his lips still exploring your exposed skin.

 

“Nothing.” You smile to yourself, fingers brushing through Bucky’s hair. “Just that I think you’re hot.” You blurt.

 

“Yeah?” His cheeks are slightly pink as he pulls back to look at you.

 

You nod, grinning to yourself as you prop yourself up on your elbows, a hand coming up to cup his jaw.

 

“Oh yeah. You’re a total beefcake. Super hot.”

 

“Oh my god.” Bucky laughs, shaking his head as he looks away, embarrassed.

 

“Aww, you’re not gettin’ shy on me, are you?” You tease, pinching his cheek.

 

“Me? Pfft, never. I’m the smooth ladies’ man, remember?”

 

You laugh, shaking your head as you press a kiss to his lips.

 

“So, Mr. Ladies’ man, are you gonna quit messing around and do something? Or are we just gonna lay here like bumps on a log?”

 

Bucky puffs out a laugh, his head falling forward slightly as he nips at your lower lip lightly, his hands travelling down your sides.

 

“God, do you ever be quiet?” He grins at you, shaking his head.

 

“Nope.” You say, popping the ‘p’ at the end. “I’m alw-“ you’re cut off with a gasp when you feel Bucky’s head between your legs, his hot breath ghosting over the wetness gathered at the front of your underwear.

 

“That got you to shut up, huh?” He smirks to himself, pulling your skirt off and tossing it to the side.

 

You chew at your lower lip and watch as Bucky’s gaze stays focused on the apex of your legs as the cold metal of his fingers pull down your panties.

 

You shiver involuntarily as the cool air conditioning hits the warmth between your legs.

 

A low, guttural sound rumbles from Bucky’s throat and he licks his lips, his eyes flicking up to meet yours for a momentbefore he cuts to it, flattening his tongue and licking a fat stripe up your leaking core.

 

A high, surprised whine comes from you, and your hands fly down to tangle in Bucky’s hair.

 

He lets out a hum against you, the vibrations sending jolts of electricity through you.

 

His mouth is absolutely sinful. It’s hot and wet against you as he laps at you, drinking you up like you’re something divine.

 

Stuttered moans fall from your lips, your hands pulling at his hair.

 

The sharp sting of his scalp when you tug especially hard only spurs him on more, and he nibbles greedily at your clit, a finger prodding at your entrance.

 

“Bucky...” you choke out, your thighs starting to shake as you feel an unbearable heat coil in the pit of your stomach. “Buck, please.”

 

Bucky only hums again, and his eyes find yours as your orgasm suddenly crashes over you.

 

Your whole body seizes up, toes curling, and he slowly pulls his mouth away from you, his finger still working inside of you.

 

You whimper at the sensitivity, and he trails a wet line of kisses up your body.

 

“You taste so sweet, doll.” He breathes out, shiny lips curving into a smile. “Just like candy.”

 

“James,” you beg, your hips wriggling down against his thick finger stretching you out.

 

“Tell me what you want, sweetheart.” His voice is breathy, his cheeks already flushed a lovely red.

 

“I want you. Just you.” You breathe, gripping the front of his shirt and pulling him down for a hard kiss.

 

You taste yourself on him, and a moan falls into his mouth as he adds another finger, curving them upwards.

 

The hard brush against your sweet spot has your back arching, and you’re gripping at his shoulders.

 

“Please, James. Please.” You’re full on begging now, and he swears under his breath.

 

How could he deny you when you’re begging so pretty for him?

 

He makes quick work of his jeans and underwear, his shirt joining the rumpled pile of clothing next to the bed.

 

Your breath hitches when you finally see his bare body, and you peel your shirt off too.

 

Your fingers brush over the pink scarring at his left shoulder, and he shudders.

 

His other hand grabs yours, and he shakes his head. “Don’t touch them. Please.” There’s something in his eyes, and you don’t press.

 

You just nod, your lips finding his again.

 

His arms hook around your thighs, tugging your legs up over his shoulders.

 

You squeak, a breathy giggle falling from your lips.

 

He gives you a soft, private smile, and he lines himself up with you.

 

The breath is stolen from your lungs as you feel him push in, the slight burn of your body adjusting to the size of him making you whimper.

 

“This is okay, right?” His voice is strained as he pushes in, inch by inch.

 

“ _Bucky_ , you’re inside of me.” You laugh out, fingers brushing his hair out of his eyes. “If it wasn’t, we wouldn’t be doing this right now.”

 

He ducks his head, and you can feel his pouted lips against the skin of your collarbone.

 

You grin softly to yourself, and give yourself s moment to adjust before you’re grinding your hips down against his. “You just gonna sit there?”

 

“You really never shut up, huh?” He grins slightly, pulling out before pushing back in, his hips setting a steady rhythm.

 

“This is sounding all too familiar, James.” You say teasingly, your lips finding his again.

 

He chuckles breathily against your lips, one hand braced against your stomach, the other wrapped around your back, pulling you flush to him.

 

Moans of his name fall from your lips, your hands scrabbling for purchase as his hips suddenly snap forward, his pace changing.

 

The slow, gentle pace has been switched for a rougher, faster one, and he fucks into you like it’s some kind of race.

 

You’re gasping for air, crying out his name.

 

He’s mumbling the most obscene things in your ear, and you feel yourself clench around him, the sweet release of your orgasm making you feel light headed.

 

It’s only a few moments later before Bucky’s slumped against you, his warmth spreading through you, and he’s panting your name into your ear.

 

Your fingers lazily trace patterns on the sweaty skin of his back, and his lips whisper kisses into your neck.

 

It feels like an eternity that you lay there, the aftershocks of your highs rolling over you like steady waves.

 

Your comb your fingers through Bucky’s hair, getting the little knots out.

 

He grunts a little when your fingers snag one of the knots, and you kiss the top of his head to make it better.

 

“I could do this forever.” His speech is slightly slurred, and you don’t have to look down to know that he’s close to sleep.

 

“Mmh, me to-“

 

“Hey, oh my god, Sam is drunk as fu-“ Peter freezes from his spot in your doorway, and you’re quick to shoot up, pulling the sheets of your bed up to preserve what little modesty you and Bucky have left.

 

“PETER!” You shriek, eyes wide and your face burns with embarrassment.

 

His eyes flick from you, to Bucky, and then back to you, before a wide grin breaks out on his lips.

 

“Oh, I am _so_ telling everyone else!” He laughs out before turning on his heel and rushing out of the room.

 

“Parker! Get your ass back here!” You shout after him, pulling your skirt back up, along with Bucky’s shirt.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos and comments are appreciated greatly!!! (They make me want to write more) come say hi at gyllenhollands.tumblr.com


End file.
